What The Future Holds
by Sable19
Summary: Kagome gets injured in a fight and falls into a coma. She awakens 24 years later to find that the one she is loves married, her friends have children, and she can no longer go home to her own time. What will she do now? Sesshomaru/Kagome Pairing.
1. Time Passes

Kagome sighed

Kagome sighed. She was tired. She wanted to go home. But she couldn't use schoolwork as an excuse, since it was summer time and she had no home work to do. She wanted to see her mom and little brother, and spend some time with her grandfather. But mostly, she wanted some time away from Inuyasha.

Yet again Inuyasha had run off to do what he called private tracking. He wouldn't allow anyone from the group to come with him, and he would be gone for hours at a time. When he returned he would tell them he didn't have any luck and they would have to keep looking. Kagome and Sango always worried about him, while Miroku just shook his head when asked what he thought. Shippo simply enjoyed time without Inuyasha hitting him over the head.

Kagome heard a sound to the left of her. Her senses always on alert, she tensed without moving. She was sure it was Inuyasha, but she prepared herself for battle just in case. Kirara suddenly stopped playing with Shippo, and all her hair stood on end as she growled deep in her throat. Kagome stood up quickly and notched an arrow in her bow. Kirara would never growl at Inuyasha.

Moments later large footsteps could be heard crashing through the forest. Sango had already picked up her Hiraikotsu and Miroku had his fingers wrapped around the beads on his wrist. Kagome backed up a few steps as a monstrous creature burst out of the trees. It looked like a giant ogre to Kagome. Its arms and legs were huge, but its head was surprisingly small. It carried with it a large stick, probably as a weapon. Sharp jagged teeth overlapped its large lips, and its small black eyes surveyed them with interest. Kagome wrinkled her nose as the smell from it glided toward her nose.

With a growl the large beast ran at the group. Kirara transformed and picked up Shippo to get out of the way. Miroku and Sango nodded silently to each other and ran in different directions. Kagome let her arrow fly and swiftly moved to her left. She congratulated herself when she saw the arrow notch itself in the beast's shoulder, but it barely flinched. But it did turn its attention to the small Miko.

Kagome jumped over rocks and ducked around trees as she dodged the blows from the large creature. She was just starting to wonder where her friends were when she noticed the large boomerang flying toward the creature. She quickly ducked and cringed when she heard the large _thwack_ sound of the Hiraikotsu hitting it. She rolled and ran out of the trees to where Miroku was standing.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked, never taking his eyes off of the creature, who was lying on the ground and rubbing his head.

"I'm fine. Any idea where Inuyasha is?"

Miroku shook his head and pushed Kagome out of the way as the large club was swung toward them. Kagome again rolled and ended up back on her feet, but she wasn't fast enough. Quickly the creature grabbed her in his claws.

"Very good, little Miko," it growled at her, bringing her within inches of its face. Kagome tried to get loose and to not gag at the smell emanating off of it. "But not good enough. Give me the jewel shards."

"Let me go you big freak!" Kagome screeched, clawing at the fingers encircling her waist.

"Wrong answer," the beast said, grinning at her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome brightened at the sound of Inuyasha shouting to her.

"I'm here Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Kagome shouted back. She struggled against the giant monster, causing his entire arm to shake with the force of her movements.

"Fine. If you will not give them to me, I'll swallow you whole!"

Kagome shrieked as she was thrown in the air. 'It's okay,' she though to herself. 'Inuyasha or Sango will save me. I'll be fine.' And she looked up and saw Sango swooping toward her. She reached out her hand and saw Sango getting closer and closer. Finally their fingers were touching.

"I got you Kagome! Wait! NO!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Sango get further and further away. She was falling backwards. Towards the creature below her. And suddenly, she saw Inuyasha fly out of the trees, straight for her.

"Inuya-!" The word was cut short as pain pierced Kagome's body. She felt as if her blood was on fire. She looked down in disbelief as the creature squeezed her between his teeth. She blinked once, then twice. She raised her head and screamed to the sky with her eyes shut in pain.

"INUYASHA!"

Her world went black.

The shadows clouded her vision. Kagome struggled through them. She felt utterly alone. She tried to call for her friends, but no sound would come out of her mouth. She ran in different directions without getting anywhere. Finally, after trying forever, she sat down and started to cry. Kagome didn't want to be alone. She wanted her friends.

Eons passed and Kagome lost all track of time. But suddenly, she heard a voice. She surged to her feet and ran straight ahead. She could see a light, far away, and the voice was getting stronger…

"Good afternoon Kagome," the young girl said, setting down the tray with a small bowl of hot soup and some water. She was no older then ten and she wore a simple flowery dress of blue. She picked up a small rag and dipped it in the cool water. She rung it out and gently placed it on Kagome's forehead.

"It's a beautiful spring day," she continued as she wiped down Kagome's still face. "The crops are coming in nicely. We're hoping to have a good harvest this year. Everyone is doing well. A little boy fell down and hurt his arm yesterday, but the miko was able to put some herbs on his cuts and he's feeling better."

"That's good."

The girl dropped the rag as Kagome gently moved her head from side to side. Her eyes blinked open, but she quickly closed them against the imposing light. After a couple of moments she opened them slowly and smiled at the young girl. "Can I have some water please?"

The girl looked shocked but handed her a small cup with cool water in it. Kagome drank slowly, then handed the cup back to her. "What's your name? Have you seen my friends?" Kagome asked. Her voice was a little weak but it was getting stronger with every word she said.

"I am Rei. I will get the miko. Just lie back and relax," the girl said as she stood. She was out of the hut before Kagome could say anything else.

Kagome slowly sat up. She was sore in places she didn't know she had. She stretched lightly and looked around. There was nothing special about the hut; it had a small cooking fire and several blankets folded up sitting in a corner. It had a cozy feeling to it. Kagome turned to the door as she caught the sound of the small girl's voice.

"She did. She just said that's good and opened her eyes."

The door to the hut opened up and in walked a miko. Kagome looked up, expecting to see Kaede, and gasped at the face her eyes fell on. Cinnamon brown eyes glimmering with hope and joy stared back at her. A wisp or two of black hair hung down across the mature face of the priestess Kikyo. She walked toward Kagome and sat on the ground next to Kagome's bed.

"Kikyo?" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper. She knew that Kikyo would sometimes find a village to settle down in for awhile, but she had assumed that her friends had taken her to Kaede's village, and she knew that Kikyo never wanted to settle there.

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo said. Her voice was different; there was no underlying criticism or sarcasm, only pure happiness. Kagome studied her face and it seemed that Kikyo looked different as well. She had always been mature, but not there was actual kindness in her expression, and it was directed at Kagome.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"You're in my village," Kikyo said, picking up the small bowl of soup and handing it to the young girl. "Inuyasha and your friends brought you here after your last battle. You were severely injured. Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do. I wasn't fast enough and I got caught. I remember being thrown up in the air, then landing in that thing's mouth. After that everything went black." Kagome's hands flew to her torso, searching for wounds. Surprisingly, there were none; there weren't any bandages either. She turned a confused gaze on Kikyo, who smiled.

"That's right. Inuyasha destroyed the demon and they brought you here, to recover. But you see, that was-" Kikyo stopped midsentence and sat still for a moment. She turned toward the door just as it flew open. In ran a girl of about four years old. She had long black hair that reached the back of her knees. Before Kagome could say anything, the little girl flew into Kikyo's open arms.

"Mama, mama, there's saying that Lady Kagome woke up! Is it true?"

Kikyo smiled at the little girl and set her down on the lap. "It sure is. Look, here she is, looking at you with curiosity. Why don't you say hi?"

Kagome looked from Kikyo to the child. She noticed the bright golden eyes that the girl had. She was wearing the same clothes as Kikyo. Kagome could see a great resemblance between them, but there were other features that seemed familiar to her to. She couldn't place them.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Kagome," the small girl said. "My name is Akemi, and I'm four years old."

Kagome's head was spinning. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. "W-Where is everyone? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku? Where's Kaede?"

Kikyo's face showed sadness for the first time. "To answer your questions, I believe I have to explain some things first. But I think I know something that will make you feel better. Akemi, go get your father." The small girl smiled and scrambled out of the hut, calling for her father. Kikyo smiled at Kagome, but Kagome could see worry in her eyes. When she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Kikyo just shook her head.

Moments later footsteps could be heard outside the hut. The door opened slowly and Kagome looked up in relief as Inuyasha walked in. He smiled at her, a true smile, and walked over to her. He bent down and, before Kagome could say anything, hugged her tightly. Kagome was still for a moment, then put her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I promise. Where is everyone?"

Inuyasha released her and sat on the ground next to Kikyo. "You haven't told her anything yet?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I was about to when Akemi ran in here. I thought you were keeping her busy?"

"I was! It's not my fault she slipped away!"

"Yea right," Kikyo remarked, but her eyes were laughing. She playfully shoved Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled back at her before turning back to face Kagome.

"I'm afraid there's some things we need to explain to you," he said slowly.

"Please explain something. Because I'm so very confused." Kagome said, looking from Kikyo to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well, to start out, that creature that we fought had poison in his fangs, so when he bit you he injected you with a really big dose of it. His teeth also tore apart your stomach and your legs. By the time I got you out of his mouth and had killed him, you looked pretty bad."

"But I have no injuries! Look!" Kagome pulled up her shirt a bit and twisted around.

"I know. There is a reason for that. But you have to stay calm and let us explain it to you, okay?" At Kagome's nod, he continued. "When we finally killed that demon, we found you lying on the ground. You were bleeding so profusely, and there were cuts deep enough that we could see bone. We gently lifted you up onto Kirara's back and brought you here, to Kaede. She bandaged you as best she could, but it didn't seem to be enough. You grew weaker and weaker. We feared that you would die. Shippo was a wreck. I went back to your time and told your family what was going on, and they were pretty worried too. But then, suddenly, you started to heal. Your small cuts were gone in hours, and your bigger injuries were getting smaller and smaller. But we feared that you had internal injuries and we were unsure of what to do.

When I tried to touch you I was repelled. The same thing happened with everyone else except Kaede. I was so worried, and I didn't know what to do. Once you looked okay, Kaede tried to wake you up. But you wouldn't wake up. We were all so worried, so I went back to your time again. I talked to your mom, and she told me that you could have fallen into something called a coma."

"Whoa, wait a second. I was in a coma? For how long?" Kagome seemed to be in disbelief.

"For twenty four years," Kikyo said softly.

Kagome sat silent. Twenty four years? She had been asleep for more then two decades? But she remembered fighting that demon like it happened moments ago. At first she thought they were playing a joke on her, but as she read their serious expressions, she realized that they were telling the truth. She needed more information. "Tell me where everyone is," she said sadly.

Kikyo nodded to Inuyasha. He turned to face his friend and said, "After we realized you weren't going to wake up right away, we decided to keep going after Naraku. One of us would stay with you while the rest of us were out. Most of the time it was Shippo who stayed, but I did a few times too. About three years after you went into the coma we battled against Naraku's full force. We had help from Kohaku, Koga and Sesshomaru. We were gaining ground, but it was hard. When it seemed that Naraku was going to push us back, Kagura turned on his and used her wind blades to destroy his castle. In it we finally found his real heart and destroyed it. Finally we were able to get the Shikon Jewel back. Kaede took the shards from you and Kikyo was able to make the jewel whole again. None of us really knew what to do next, so we settled down here in the village. Sango and Miroku put off their wedding waiting for you to wake up and stayed here with us. Shippo never left your side. After about ten years we decided that we needed to do something with the Shikon Jewel. We could destroy it or use it. After talking long and hard about it, we decided we wanted to make a wish. Kikyo would be the one to make it. We had to choose a wish that wouldn't be counted as selfish. So Kikyo held the jewel in her hands and wished for everyone associated with the jewel to be happy. After the jewel glowed for a few moments it disappeared. Nothing seemed to be different to us. But we were very glad because the jewel was gone. It was about two days later when we Kikyo fell down and cut herself. She actually started to bleed Kagome. The wish had turned her from that clay doll back into a real human.

We were very happy, so we still stayed with you and worried about you. Miroku and Sango finally decided to have their wedding, and so they planned it for right here in the village. You should know, Kagome, that even though you couldn't stand up or say anything, Sango made you her maid of honor. And the actual ceremony happened in here, so she could be close to you. They decided to move into a hut here in the village and Miroku finally got his wish; Sango gave birth to three beautiful babies. Two boys and a girl. You'll get to see them soon enough.

"Shippo lives just down the river with some other kitsunes. He'll be really glad to see you, I know. We'll invite everyone over tonight and have a small celebration."

"And where is Kaede?" Kagome asked. Her mind was pretty much blank, but a feeling of dread was starting to fill her.

"My elder sister passed away about six years ago. She laid down here next to you and never woke up. She loved you, Kagome, as she loved me. In her final years we were able to become close again. I miss her each day."

Silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she thought of the older miko and everything they had been through together. She would miss Kaede's knowing smile, thoughtful advice and friendship. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for the older priestess and hoped that her loving friend found eternal peace in her afterlife.

"I am sorry to burden you so Kagome," Kikyo said quietly, reaching out a hand and placing it on Kagome's shoulder. "It is very hard to take in so much at one time."

"I will be alright," Kagome said quietly. She looked up at Kikyo and Inuyasha. The feeling of dread hadn't left her, and she suddenly knew why. "You two are together again, aren't you?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged surprised glances. "How did you know?" the hanyo asked her, worry laced in his voice.

Kagome shrugged. "Call it a feeling."

Kikyo watched the young girl sadly. "Inuyasha and I have been married for many years now. Akemi is our daughter."

Kagome had heard of people talking about how their souls had shattered when something horrible happened. Kagome always just pushed those thoughts aside; she had seen souls do too much to ever really think they could be shattered. But now, she understood what they meant. Kagome felt as if her entire being had turned into glass, and Kikyo's words were the brick that was thrown hatefully at her. She knew that Kikyo meant to break the news to her softly, but it didn't stop any of the pain she felt inside. She cried silently as she watched her two friends clasp hands.

"Kagome, please don't cry," Inuyasha said, moving close to her and putting his arms around her. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I love Kikyo. I love you too, but she is my one and only. You can't replace her and it's not fair nor right for me ask you to. And we have Akemi now. I wouldn't give her up for anything. Oh please Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth, as if she was his child. For a few moments Kagome didn't move, but slowly she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and sobbed heavily into his chest.

Kagome soon fell into a troubled sleep. Inuyasha left Kikyo to watch over her and went to visit his friends. He stopped first by Sango and Miroku's hut. He didn't have a chance to knock on the door before he was knocked down by three young children. They rolled over and over the ground play wrestling. Inuyasha grinned and finally stood up. "Alright kidos, where's your mom?"

"Right here Inuyasha," said a ladies voice. Inuyasha grinned at the lady standing in the door of the hut with a bowl in her hands. She was getting on in years but she still looked young. Her eyes were kind, as always, and she smiled at her half demon friend. "Did you need something?"

"Yea. I wanted to let you guys know Kagome woke up."

The bowl fell out of Sango's hands as her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "She's awake? But when?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Kikyo is in the hut now." Inuyasha explained what he had told Kagome and Sango's eyes became troubled.

"I'll go spend some time with her. Miroku is in the next town, blessing the castle. He will be back by nightfall and I will let him know. Thank you for telling me Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and left, heading toward the river. Sango nodded; if anyone could cheer up Kagome, it would be Shippo. "All three of you go play with the other children. Later on tonight you'll get to meet your aunt Kagome, okay?" Sango rushed to Kikyo's hut, the broken bowl left forgotten on the ground.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up, panting. She had had a nightmare, she knew that, but she couldn't remember what it was. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. It was only when she opened her eyes that she saw the lady sitting next to her, smiling. It took her a moment to recognize the grinning face, but when she did, she gasped with delight. "Sango!"

"Kagome!" Sango said, and they hugged each other tightly. "Oh I have so much to tell you!" Sango told her all about the wedding and her three children. Kagome listened to her happily and was very glad for her friend. Before either one had known it, darkness had fallen.

"So how are you feeling?" Sango asked, concern written across her face.

"I'm okay," Kagome said sadly. "I was a little shocked when I heard about Kikyo and Inuyasha getting married, but I think I understand what he said."

"We were all shocked when they said they were going to get married. Miroku was very upset; he slugged Inuyasha in his face and asked how he could hurt you like that. But when Inuyasha asked him if he would pass up the chance to be with Sango, Miroku calmed down. I really do believe that Inuyasha is where he should be."

"I know. And I'm happy for him, I really am," Kagome said, and it was true; if Inuyasha was happy then she was happy for him. But Kagome was wondering more about what she would do now. Before she could voice her concerns to her friend, she heard her name being called. The door of the hut was flung aside and a large fluff ball attacked her. She fell back in her pallet and tried to breath.

"Kagome! You're awake! I'm so glad!" said a soft voice laced with tears. Kagome grasped the fluff ball and sat up, placing it in her lap. She looked down at it and for a moment her mind was blank. The light brown hair, those green eyes, and that tail; they were all familiar. And suddenly, it hit her. She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shippo!"

Shippo smiled and hugger her back. He was bigger then she remembered; he looked like he was around nine or ten years old. His legs and arms were longer, and his tail was smoother. But he still had his childlike smile and bright green eyes.

The next few hours were spent talking, laughing, crying, and eating. Miroku showed up soon enough and quickly expressed his joy for Kagome. He looked the same, but more mature. He sat close to Sango and they held hands. Shortly after that their children came into the hut, and they were introduced to Kagome. The oldest was named Nobu, and he was a strapping young man of twelve years. He had his father's haircut and eyes, but Sango's smile. He wanted to be a monk, just like his father. The middle child was a boy who seemed to be shy. His name was Isamu, and he was nine years old. He looked just like Miroku, with the exception of Sango's eyes. The youngest was a little girl named Emiko. She was five years old, and she took after her mother. All three of them were very nice and polite, until their parents weren't looking; then they would make faces and argue with each other, which made Kagome laugh.

When the time came that the children could no longer keep their eyes open, Kagome bid goodnight to her friends and was left alone in the hut again. She tried to relax, but she couldn't. After some time had passed Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut. She looked up at the shining moon and felt sadness surrounding her again. She missed her family. She wanted to go home. She ducked back into the hut long enough to grab her bow and arrows, which were kept near the door, and headed out of the village.

After walking a few steps, she let out a sigh. Her heart hurt every time she started to think about Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She had known, even back then, that she could never compare to Kikyo in Inuyasha's heart. And she could understand that. She never wanted to make Inuyasha unhappy. But maybe, if she went home and let her family know she was awake and okay, she would feel better. Her mother must be pretty worried about her. She wondered what Sota would look like, all grown up. She hoped her grandfather was still around, but she had a feeling that he had joined Kaede in the afterlife.

Moments later the well came into view, and Kagome's heart felt lighter. Her pace sped up and she ran to the well. IT looked the same as it always had, and that brightened her mood. In one fluid motion she jumped into the well. She waited for the blue light to engulf her, but she reached the bottom without it happening. She looked up and saw the starts still twinkling at her. She climbed out and tried again with the same result. She slowly climbed out and sat on the ground, resting her back against the side of the well. She looked up at the sky with tears blurring her vision.

She couldn't go back to her time, and she had no place in the Feudal Era. Where did she belong now?


	2. A New Home

(To answer a question left by a reviewer from the first chapter, yes, Kagome is 40 years old. But you have to realize that none of the characters look their age in the anime, so they don't all have wrinkles and such. Also, I don't know if Hitoshi is a Japanese name or not, but I know I've heard it in an anime somewhere and I like it, so I used it. Read on!)

Kagome smiled at all the children who ran in circles around her. It had been three days since she woke up. She was still sad sometimes, but as she surveyed the everyday life of her friends, she realized that everyone really was happy. She was thankful for that. She spent her days working in the herb gardens, playing with the children and working with Kikyo to heal the injured and tend to the sick. The elder priestess was very kind and compassionate toward Kagome; Kagome expected her to ask about her future plans. But Kikyo never said anything, and Kagome was both glad and disappointed.

She spent her nights staring at the stars and trying to get back to her time. She had pretty much given up getting back to her time, at least for now. She let her mind wander a lot and she couldn't stop feeling left out. All of her friends had found their place; where was she supposed to go? What was her purpose now? Kagome had to find out.

The children all bowed to her and ran off to find somewhere new to play. Kagome waved them off, then went back into the hut. She picked up her bag and made sure she had everything again. Nodding to herself she flung it onto her back, picked up her bow and arrows and left the hut again. She looked over the small village before smiling sadly and walking up the path, away from everything and everyone she had ever known.

Kagome didn't get very far before she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo waiting for her. Smiling and waving to them she quickened her pace. When she reached them Kikyo gave her a tight hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? You are more than welcome to stay in the village with us," the miko said, her hand resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"I need to find some place where I'm needed. And then I will come back. Don't worry about me; I'm always alright."

"I can go with you, at least for awhile," Inuyasha said, concern evident on his face. Kagome moved past Kikyo and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but you have a life here. I can take care of myself, at least for the most part. I'm pretty sure that if I was able to recover from all those injuries on my own, my miko powers are stronger then we know. I'll see you soon." Kagome lightly kissed his cheek, waved to Kikyo, jumped on her bike and peddled down the path. She felt the wind blow through her hair and sped up. She needed to feel free.

After traveling for a couple of hours, she decided to take a break. She found a small grassy meadow to rest in. She pulled the blanket out of her bag, spread it on the grass and lay down on top of it. She didn't have any idea of where she was going or what she was going to do. She figured she could find a small village and settle down to help the villagers. She really didn't expect much more than that. Without Inuyasha the idea of finding someone to settle down with just felt wrong. She put those thoughts out of her mind, but she couldn't help but have a twinge of regret when she realized that not getting married also meant not having children.

Not willing to let herself fall into a depression again, Kagome pulled some food out of her bag. She snacked briefly, then packed her back again and started on her way again. She hadn't been traveling for more than fifteen minutes when she heard the sound of a child crying. It sounded like a little boy. She quickly left the path and headed to the left. After a few moments she spotted a group of children huddled around something on the ground.

"Hey!" Kagome called, and some of the children looked up. Kagome stopped her bike and jumped off, leaving it lying on the ground. She ran to the group and saw a little boy, no older than five, lying on the ground. He was crying very loudly. "What happened?"

"Who are you?" asked a boy of about nine.

"My name is Kagome. I'm a priestess."

"Please, Lady Kagome, he fell on his arm and I don't know what to do," said another child in the group. The moved aside as Kagome slowly walked closer to the boy. She knelt down next to him. He instantly quieted down and watched her with curious eyes.

"Hi there. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

The boy sniffled. "Hitoshi," he murmured.

"Well Hitoshi, I'm a priestess. Can I see your arm? I want to see if I can make it all better."

Hitoshi nodded and slowly picked his left arm up off the ground. He moved it close enough for Kagome to touch, and winced in pain as her gentle fingers moved up and down his wrist.

"I'm afraid there's a broken bone in your wrist. Can you stand up and walk?" Hitoshi nodded and slowly stood up, Kagome supporting his weight. "Okay, good job. Now where is your village? I'll make sure you get home."

Hitoshi pointed with his right arm to his right, and Kagome started walking with him. She noticed one of the bigger kids had grabbed her bike and was pushing it behind them. She smiled her thanks and concentrated on keeping Hitoshi's attention off of the pain. She told stories that she had heard in her own time, and she seemed to have their complete attention. All too soon, for her at least, they were at the village.

Kagome asked the girl to leave her bike outside the village and had Hitoshi direct her to his hut. She guided him to the door and knocked. A moment later an older lady stepped out. She eyed Kagome suspiciously before she noticed her son.

"Hitoshi! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes mama. I fell on my arm. Lady Kagome showed up and said I broke a bone in my arm. She walked us all home."

"Lady Kagome? Are you a priestess?" The woman looked up at her, and Kagome nodded. "Thank you kindly for bringing my son home, Lady Kagome."

"No trouble. But I need to wrap up his arm so that the bones mend properly. Do you have a couple pieces of wood and some cloth?"

The lady nodded and led Kagome into her hut. She gave the miko everything she had requested and watched her bandage the boy's arm. "We haven't had a priestess come by in many a year. A lot of the older villagers have gotten sick and passed. We have our village leader, of course, but there is only so much she can do. We thank the heavens everyday for what she does though. Will you be able to stay with us for awhile, my lady priestess?"

Kagome finished tying the makeshift sling and smiled at the now sleepy boy. She helped him lie down in his pallet and he was asleep in moments. She watched him for a moment, then turned back to his mother. "I am looking for a new place for myself. The last village I was at now has a priestess, a very skilled one, and I was no longer needed. If there is need for a priestess here then I shall stay. But I cannot say for how long."

"Oh thank the heavens. You must meet our village leader and the lord of the castle. Come; I know where our leader is now." Kagome followed the lady out of the hut.

Once Kagome was outside she got a chance to look around. There were a great number of huts in this village, she thought to herself. She could hear men and women working in the fields that must lie just outside the village. Children ran and played everywhere while some older ladies kept a watchful eye on them. Kagome smiled to herself; she would like to stay in this cheerful village if she could. She looked past the huts and for the first time, she noticed the large castle that towered about the small homes.

It was made of dark grey stone. There was a high stone fence surrounding it with a large entry way at the end of the very long path she was on now. It didn't look scary, but Kagome imagined it could be very menacing at night. There seemed to be one main building and two small building, but she couldn't tell for sure because of the stone wall. She knew instinctively that whoever lived in that castle was a powerful lord.

Kagome turned her attention back to the lady in front of her as they approached a hut that was slightly larger than any of the others. Kagome stops at the door at the behest of the older lady, who enters the hut. A moment later she emerges again, this time followed by a young lady no more than thirty years in age.

Kagome looked over the woman. She had long, wild black hair that seemed to head in every direction at once. She had bright brown eyes, filled with intelligence. She wore a kimono that was white with small flowers on it. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome automatically smiled back.

"I hear from my friend here that you helped her son, my lady priestess," she said, her voice strong but pleasant. "I thank you for that. She also says you are looking for a new home. I offer you an invitation to stay here, pending approval from our lord of the castle, of course."

"That would be wonderful. And please, call me Kagome," Kagome said, smiling brightly.

"Kagome?" The woman blinked. "That name sounds familiar to me. Yes, I believe I knew a Kagome once. It was a very long time ago, when I was young. Oh well. Please call me Rin."

Kagome smiled at her, then stilled. Rin? No, this couldn't be the same one… "May I ask you something Rin?" At her nod, Kagome cocked her head to the left. "Did you ever know a demon named AhUnn?" Kagome was too afraid to ask about the larger, and more dangerous, demon.

"Aye, I knew AhUnn. He was a two headed dragon demon. He watched over me whenever I needed help. But how do you know of him?"

Kagome grinned widely. "I do believe I'm the Kagome you knew so long ago. I traveled with Inuyasha and the others, tracking down Naraku."

Rin was still for a moment, then her face broke out in a large smile. "Kagome! Oh wow, I haven't seen you in years! Come in; I'll be in in a moment." Kagome nodded and went past her into the hut.

This hut looked different. There were flowers everywhere; on the walls, on the small table in the corner, and in some places on the floor. There was a stack of colorful kimonos stacked in the corner, and a rolled up pallet was next to it. Kagome sat down next to the small fire that was burning and waited. Moments later, Rin was sitting next to her.

"It's been so long. What happened to you? We ran into Inuyasha while we were battling Naraku, but you weren't there. I never got a chance to ask Sango where you were. Sesshomaru asked me but I told him I did not know."

Kagome explained what had happened to her and everything that had happened while she was in the coma. Rin nodded and asked her a few questions, but for the most part she just listened. By the time she was finished talking Kagome was crying again. Rin moved closer and embraced her in a tight hug. Kagome got a hold of her emotions after a few minutes and asked Rin what had been happening with her.

"Well actually, after we defeated Naraku, we just mostly went back to wandering. I could deal with it for awhile, but when I was about fifteen we decided it was time for us to have a real home. We came here and pretty soon, we found other people who's villages had been destroyed in the war. We invited them here, since this village is pretty hidden, and it just flourished. Everyone here is hard working and they pull their own weight, so we grow a lot of crops. The winter months aren't that hard. Since I learned how to cure some minor cuts and things like that, I was made village leader. And that's about it."

"So, the lord in the castle, who is that?" Kagome asked.

Rin lowered her voice and leaned close to Kagome. "Sesshomaru watches over this village. But don't tell anyone; he doesn't want anyone to know. And when he must meet with other demons he either goes to where they are or he meets them at another castle that he owns. He says it's because he doesn't want anyone to think he's gotten 'soft on humans,' but I know it's because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Hey, come with me; I'm supposed to go see him for dinner, and we can ask him about you staying in the village!"

Kagome wanted to object, but she couldn't think of a single excuse. So, with a sigh, she got up and followed Rin out of the hut and up the path. Along the way villagers waved to Rin, and she waved back, asking about family members and other such small things. Everyone seemed to like Rin and she could remember everyone's names, which meant she cared for them as well.

Kagome's nerves were jangled as she and her friend walked through the gates. They walked up to the door and went in. Rin seemed to know her way around; she led Kagome down different hallways and past several rooms. Kagome heard sounds from different rooms, and when she asked Rin about it, Rin said it was servants. "Sesshomaru doesn't let any human besides me visit him here. Don't worry; you're perfectly safe as long as you're with me." Kagome didn't feel reassured.

Finally they reached a large room in the back. Rin knocked on the door. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's Rin. May I come in?"

"Yes Rin, come in," came a gruff reply from behind the door.

Rin opened the door and she walked into the room, Kagome on her heels. Kagome looked around and noticed that the room was pretty plain; there was a table and a couple pillows for sitting on. She assumed it was because this was an eating room and not a bedroom. She peeked around Rin's shoulder at the daiyoukai, trying to stay hidden from his view.

Nothing seemed to be different about Sesshomaru. He wore the same outfit with the same armor. His hair was the same length, and his face appeared the same. Kagome had always sensed a large power coming from him, and it was no different, but now it seemed to be gentler and calmer; less dangerous, Kagome thought.

"Good evening Rin. And you've brought someone with you. Who…?' Sesshomaru trailed off as the scent of the miko reached his nose. He tensed internally. He would recognize her scent anywhere. He remembered her as clearly as if she was standing directly in front of her. He remembered the rumors of her death and disappearance many years ago. He had disregarded them, until the last time he had seen Inuyasha. He hadn't thought to ask his younger brother, but the pain on the hanyo's face had led him to believe that at least part of the rumors were true.

Sesshomaru took a moment to collect himself. "You can come out from behind her, miko. I know you're there."

Kagome breathed deep and stepped around Rin, who just stood there, smiling. She smiled nervously. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took in her features. She looked the same, but a bit older. But that was to be expected; it had been many years since they had seen each other. He could sense the fear emanating from her and smiled inwardly. For as long as he could remember he had kept up his reputation of being a ruthless and cruel demon lord. He didn't want anything to change.

"It has been a long time, miko. There were rumors of what happened to you, but my half breed brother must have kept a tight lid on everything, if you are standing before me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome would like to stay in the village and become our priestess. Would this be alright?" Rin asked, sitting down at the table next to her demon lord. After a moment Kagome sat next to her and across from Sesshomaru. He eyed her for a moment before turning back to Rin.

"That would be alright." Rin smiled at Kagome. "But," the demon lord continued, "to make sure that rumors do not spread again, I want you to stay here in the castle."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Stay here, with Sesshomaru? Her wariness must have shown in her eyes, because he smiled coldly at her.

"You can stay in one of the rooms anywhere in the castle. The servants here will be told to do as you ask. You are moments from the village, so if there is an emergency, Rin can get to you quickly. Also, you will not have anyone coming into your hut against your will. I only ask that you do not tell any of the villagers that I am a daiyoukai. It might cause them to turn on me, you, or Rin. I would hate to have to kill them and waste the energy."

Rin just giggled as Kagome's eyes widened. Apparently she was used to Sesshomaru making such threats and thought nothing of it. Kagome ran his words over and over in her mind. He did make a lot of sense; she didn't want the curious glances when the word that the miko in a coma had awoken and was not living in the village. She also did not want to deal with the suitors that were bound to be in the village. She looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes hardening.

"I will stay here, but only if you call me by my name. I don't answer to miko; I answer to Kagome or Lady Kagome. And in return I will call you Lord Sesshomaru instead of just Sesshomaru. Is it a deal?" She braced herself for his anger, but none was forthcoming. He just titled his head to the left and nodded slightly. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the small demon servants brought in plates of food.

Dinner was a silent affair, on her part. Rin talked on and on about things that were happening in the village, and Sesshomaru seemed to be listening to her, even though his expression was blank. His eyes, however, drifted back to the young priestess sitting opposite him. His thoughts traveled back through times to all the encounters they had; how she defended Inuyasha against him, how she stood up to him. But he also noticed a few little things that had escaped his notice. Like how she was always fair, compassionate and honest. She never fought him when he was at a disadvantage. She never injured him when he knew she could. And time and time again, he noticed that she never held anything against him. She was a very interesting miko, and perhaps someone who could hold his interest for more than two minutes.

When dinner was finished Rin bid them goodnight and headed back to her village. Kagome suddenly felt nervous and played with the corner of her shirt, looking anywhere but at the daiyoukai in front of her.

"So, Kagome," Sesshomaru said slowly, sensing her wariness and telling himself that she must overcome at least part of it if she is the stay in the castle. "Do tell me what has happened to you all of these years."

Kagome slowly repeated the story she had told once already that day, and managed to hold her tears in. But when she was talking about her feelings when she discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo were married, she looked up at Sesshomaru, and the demon lord almost cringed. Her eyes were hollow and emotionless, as if she had died in that moment. Sesshomaru had only ever seen eyes that looked like that when he stood over dead bodies. Something in Sesshomaru seemed to melt as he watched her continue to talk. He could see that misery was written everywhere else on her face, but her eyes remained empty, like an endless void.

"And then Rin offered to let me stay here, and here I am," Kagome finished. She was becoming tired; her traveling, talking and crying had pushed her to her limit. Sesshomaru seemed to sense this, because he called for a servant that was standing in the corner.

"You are to take Kagome to a room in the… Kagome, where would you like to stay?"

"Somewhere close to the village, so that I don't have to travel a long way to get there if I'm needed."

"Very well. Take her to a room in the front of the main building, then send a note tonight to tell Rin where she is staying. Make sure she is comfortable and has everything she needs. You are to pass the word on that any harm that is done to her is done so at the cost of your lives. Understood?" The meek little demon nodded and looked at the priestess.

Kagome stood and looked down at him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I bid you a pleasant night." She followed the servant out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat still for a few long minutes. He had no great liking for humans, with the exception of Rin, who took him as he was and did not judge him. But since meeting his little ward his great hate for them had dissolved. He understood that there were stupid and ignorant humans, just as there were stupid and ignorant demons. But Kagome seemed to be different; there was something about her that made him want to protect her. He thought of her empty eyes and felt his heart drop into his stomach. No one, demon or human, should ever have to live with that sort of pain. He silently cursed his younger brother, then looked out the window into the sky. He hoped that someday, Kagome would return to her usual self. Until then, he would do the only thing that she allowed him to; he would protect her from the outside world while she fought the pain inside.

(Chapter 3 will be uploaded tomorrow night. XD)


	3. A Slow Dance

(Just so everyone knows, no I'm not adding the title to the beginning of each chapter

(Just so everyone knows, no I'm not adding the title to the beginning of each chapter. I don't feel like it. And another note that I know I forgot to mention: yes, Jaken has passed away. As I don't like the little toad I don't want him in my story. Read on!)

Days passed by. Kagome was barely aware of the passage of time; she was up at daybreak and in bed late at night. She spent her time tending to the sick and injured villagers, working in the herb gardens, and teaching the children about some basic herbs that they could help her gather. She loved to visit Rin, and they spent a lot of time together. She was becoming accustomed to being called Lady Kagome, and had made friends with almost everyone in the village.

Kagome only saw Sesshomaru in the morning and when she was heading to bed. He rarely spoke to her, but she did catch a cold smile every once in awhile. She wasn't interested in looking for him, but she suspected that he spent a lot of time by himself. Oddly she felt comforted to know that he was watching over her, even if it was from a distance.

About a week after Kagome arrived she was invited to a small village gathering. There would be a big fire, some basic music provided by the villagers, and dancing. Although she was tired, she really brightened at the idea of spending some fun times with her new friends. She decided to wear a kimono that night; usually she just wore her school uniform, washing it several times a week.

Kagome was in her room, looking through a small stack of folded kimonos that she had gotten from villagers and Rin. She passed by a green one, a dark red one, and a blue one. Finally her fingers rested on a light pink one. She smiled, remember that Rin had given her this kimono the first day she started working with the villagers. She gently pulled it out, stood up and unfolded it. It was a very nice pink color, not so bright that it hurt your eyes, but not so dark that it looked maroon. There were flowers everywhere, of all different colors; white, blue and yellow especially. The sleeves were long, but not long enough to trail on the ground. Kagome had only tried it on once, but had never worn it outside of her room.

Kagome slowly took off her school uniform, folding it and setting it aside, then gently pulled on the lovely kimono. It was so soft and comforting, and it made Kagome feel pretty. Once she had it on and she was able to move comfortably, she contemplated what to do with her hair. After thinking about it she decided to just put it up in a ponytail. She dug in her bag for her brush and a hair tie. Deciding it would be best if she did her hair when she could see herself, and knowing that her private bathroom did not have any, she left her room and went looking for the guest bathroom, as it was the only one with mirrors.

Kagome walked up and down the hallways; even after being there for so long she had a hard time remembering where each room was. She was getting frustrated when she turned a corner too sharply and crashing into something. She didn't loose her footing, but she would have if something hadn't captured her wrist and pulled her back upright.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, brushing off her kimono and looking up. Her smile faltered for a moment when she noticed that it was Lord Sesshomaru that she had run into. "I didn't mean to run into you, my lord."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but his eyes slowly roamed her body, making her face flush. "I take it you have plans tonight?" he asked her quietly.

Kagome nodded. "The villagers want to have a small get together. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. I'm just looking for the guest bathroom so I can put up my hair. Can you point me in the right direction?"

Sesshomaru nodded, turned and walked down the hall. Kagome followed him, wondering if he was angry with her for crashing into him. Sesshomaru was never one for showing his emotions, and it could be a life saving, and a dangerous, thing. Kagome wondered briefly what Sesshomaru would look like if he smiled, and the image in her mind caused her to giggle.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to look at her. Kagome didn't feel fear; she just smiled up at him. He motioned to the door to his right. "Here is the bathroom. If you like, I can help you with your hair." At Kagome's confused look, he said, "I had to do Rin's hair a lot when she was younger, especially when it got long." Kagome nodded her agreement and they walked into the bathroom. Kagome turned on the light and looked up into the mirror, and gasped.

Because she was in a coma for so long Kagome tended to forget that she was almost forty years old. She wasn't prepared to see that she had matured so much. She didn't have a face full of wrinkles, thank goodness, but seeing the laugh lines around her eyes caused her a brief pause. Her eyes looked older too; there was a maturity in them, and an emptiness too. Kagome's good mood ebbed away as thoughts of Inuyasha invaded her mind. She lowered her eyes from the mirror and fought back the tears.

Sesshomaru never changed his expression as he watched her, but he felt a sadness fill him. Kagome had looked really excited about spending time with her friends, and now she was fighting tears. Rin had told him a couple of times that Kagome had needed time alone to cry. Several times, at night, Sesshomaru had passed by Kagome's room and heard her sobbing within. But with his limited human interactions, he was unsure of what to do.

"Kagome," he said softly. "We need to get your hair done. Hand me your brush." Kagome did as he asked, and he started to brush out the tangles. He did it firmly but gently, and slowly he forced Kagome's head back up. She kept her eyes closed, and Sesshomaru thought she might be avoiding seeing herself in the mirror. He took the hair tie from Kagome's hand and bound her hair in a long ponytail. He brushed it once, twice, then placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly turned her around to face him. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking into his face. He gently pulled a few strands of hair out of the pony tail so that Kagome had wisps of hair hanging down the sides of her face.

"There you go," he said. Kagome swallowed and nodded her head before turning and leaving the small room. Sesshomaru did not follow her out.

The bonfire was pretty big, and it was directly in the center of the village. By the time Kagome got there, almost all of the villagers were sitting around it. A lot of the women had made food, and there were bowls everywhere. A small group of children, ranging in age from seven to about fifteen, stood away from the fire, playing with their small instruments.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Rin walking toward her. Rin was wearing a deep blue kimono with small pink flowers spreading across the bottom. She and Kagome chatted quietly for a few moments, until a small girl walked up to them and told them that the boys were ready to play some music. Rin squeezed Kagome's hand lightly, then moved away from her to stand by the fire. Everyone present became quiet and looked up at her.

"Good evening to all my friends!" Rin said loudly, raising her hands above her head. "Tonight we are celebrating our good crops, good friends, and our newest village member, the priestess, Lady Kagome!" There was a loud cheer, and Kagome blushed. "Please dance, sing, make merry, and eat to your heart's content! Tonight is a night for enjoyment!" Rin twirled in a circle as everyone cheered again, and the music started. Several of the married couples got up and danced.

Kagome danced with a few of the villagers, but most of the time she talked to the elders. She enjoyed hearing them tell her about when they were young and about their families. Kagome pushed away all bad thoughts, determined to have a good time. After about an hour, Kagome got the feeling she was being watched. Though she looked around she could see no one really watching her, except for a few of the male villagers. She smiled at them each in turn and went back to what she was doing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were still on her.

The festivities lasted late into the night. Kagome and Rin were the last two people to turn in. Kagome walked Rin to her hut, bid her a good night, and headed into the castle. She was tired, but it was a nice feeling; she wasn't crying or hurting inside, and she felt like the world was hers tonight. It was this feeling, mixed with the feeling that she wasn't ready for bed, that pushed her to find the daiyoukai.

Kagome found his room quickly, much to her surprise. She knocked lightly on the door, and when she didn't hear an answer, she quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was empty; the window was open and she could see the full moon. It illuminated the empty room and cast a shadow down a small hallway to the left of the door. Kagome entered the room quietly and walked down the hall, coming to another shut door. She again knocked on the door, and again there was no answer. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside, calling out the demon lord's name softly. Her eyes swept the room until they landed on the demon lord; once they did, they widened.

Sesshomaru was standing next to another open window. He had taken off his armor and the top of his kimono was hanging down from his waist area. His chest was bare, the moonlight highlighting all of his ribs and his flat stomach. His hair was moving, even though there was no air movement in the room. His eyes were closed, his face titled up and toward the moon.

Kagome swallowed hard and quietly shut the door. She knocked again, louder, and heard him moving around inside the room. A moment later the door opened, and Sesshomaru stood looking down at her. He had pulled his kimono back up, but his armor was still gone. A look of slight annoyance was written across his face, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru blinked at her.

"Do you require something, Lady Kagome?" he asked slowly, trying to sound like he didn't care. However, a hint of curiosity was evident in his tone.

"No," Kagome said, her courage pushing her forward. "I came to let you know that I had fun tonight."

"That is good."

Kagome studied him for a moment, and he stepped back to invite her into his room. She stepped past him and glanced around. This room was just as empty as the rest of them, with the exception of the large pallet on the ground. Kagome turned around and looked at the daiyoukai, who had left the door open and turned to face her.

An awkward silence filled the room, with each person studying the other. "So what did you do tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the tension.

Kagome relaxed a bit and smiled. "I danced with a couple of people, talked to a lot of my friends and ate a lot of food. It was a blast."

"Humans can dance? I always thought humans didn't have enough grace to dance."

Kagome's eyes flashed and she put her hands on her hips. "What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It takes a lot to do the dances I know."

"Show me."

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly for a minute, then begin to perform a series of motions. He looked as if he was performing a ritual as he raised his arms above his head and turned on the balls of his feet. It was over in a matter of minutes, and even though Kagome was amused, she could see what he means about the grace; that dance looked complicated to her.

She sighed and walked closer to the demon lord. "That would be a dance that humans don't perform. We have different dances set to different music styles. Here, let me show you." Kagome closed her eyes and started tapping her foot. Once she got a beat she did some dance moves that she had learned at school. After a minute she spun in a circle and stopped, staring pointedly at Sesshomaru, as if challenging him. Always ready for a challenge, he didn't disappoint her.

"I must admit, that would be a dance demons would never do. Do you always shake your body so?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You don't shake anything when you slow dance."

"Slow dance?"

"Slow dancing is done with two people standing very close to each other and moving slowly, usually in a circle."

"I see. And what is the purpose of this dance?" Sesshomaru had never heard of anything like it; every time he had seen demons dance they had done it with a good amount of space between them.

Kagome shrugged. "It's mostly done between close friends, or couples. It's a way to show affection." At Sesshomaru's still disbelieving look, Kagome smiled. "Here, let me show you. Stand like this." Kagome moved her feet a few inches apart and stretched out her left arm. Sesshomaru copied her stance a bit dubiously. Kagome stepped in front of him and set her hand in his. "Okay, now give me your other arm." Sesshomaru did as she asked, and was surprised when she slipped it around her small waist. "Now keep it there. That's right. And I put my arm here." Kagome placed her hand on the fur covering his left shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "And now, if there was music, we would dance."

Sesshomaru had never been so close to someone in his life. He had a mix of feelings flowing through him, and almost half of them he didn't know. "Show me how you dance. Pretend there is music."

"Well, okay, but I'm not that great at leading. Just follow my movements." Kagome slowly started to dance, adding in a couple of difficult steps she had learned in a dance class once. Sesshomaru was a quick learner, and he was soon able to keep up with her. When he noticed she was getting tired he quickly took the lead and they danced all around the room.

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent while they were moving. She smelled like honey and flowers, and her flesh was soft where he touched her. She felt fragile in his strong grip, and he was afraid of hurting her. She moved with agility and grace, and seemed to be enjoying herself. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy himself as well.

Kagome was having the time of her life. When she had danced with the villagers they had seemed to be afraid of her. Rin had told her it was because they respected her so much that they were scared of offending her. But with Sesshomaru should could sense his power and strength, and there was no fear. She couldn't tell if he was having fun or not, but with Sesshomaru it was always hard to tell. She looked up to see him looking down at her, and she slowly smiled.

Sesshomaru marveled at the woman in his arms. She was sweet and caring; he had seen it several times when he was watching her work in the village. She was everything he was not. She had touched parts of him that he didn't know existed and made him feel feelings that he had long ago buried. He wasn't sure if he liked the feelings, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop. Staring into her honey glazed eyes, he slowly lowered his head.

Kagome saw him coming and though she wanted him to kiss her, to feel like she was a part of him, something was holding her back. She gently placed both her hands on his chest and stopped him. She smiled at him with her eyes swimming with unused tears.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she said quietly. "I'm not ready for this." She slowly stepped back. Sesshomaru's arms dropped to his side as she brushed past him to leave the room.

"Kagome."

The miko stopped and looked back at him, tears evident on her face. He turned to face her.

"I'm not Inuyasha," he said evenly, and Kagome visibly winced. "I won't stay by your side if you do not want me. You must make the choice and let me know."

Kagome nodded and shot out of his room. She felt tears streak down her face as she made her way to her room. She was confused beyond reason, and her chest was hurting. When she got to her room she threw herself down on her bed and sobbed late into the night.

The next morning a very tired Kagome stumbled out of her bed. She hadn't gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep, and nightmares invaded her mind, making rest a far off dream. She quietly dressed and slipped out of her room, determined to avoid the daiyoukai until she was ready to face him again. It was not possible, however, as Sesshomaru was standing by the outside gate, seemingly waiting for her.

Putting on a false smile, Kagome approached him. "Good morning, my lord. Did you sleep well?"

Sesshomaru nodded and noticed how tired she looked, but didn't say anything. She waved to him and headed into the village. He had meant to tell her that he had to leave, to have a meeting with a friend of his father's, but he hadn't had a chance. He turned and walked back inside his castle, knowing he had to leave soon.

Kagome wasn't much help too much help in the village; she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, and a harder time keeping her mind on the task at hand. Rin made excuses, telling villagers that Kagome had been pushing herself too hard, but she knew that her friend had a problem. When they headed back to her hut for lunch, Rin gently but firmly pried it out of her.

"Hmmm. I see what you mean. I used to have a crush on Lord Sesshomaru, but as I grew up I grew out of it. He's more like a father to me now, I guess you could say."

Kagome glanced at Rin. "I don't think he likes me like that though. I think he was caught up in the moment and it was an impulse thing."

Rin shrugged and stroked the fire. "You can think that if you want to, but you'll never know for sure what he feels like if you don't ask him, will you? I mean, just avoiding him won't solve the problem, and since you live in his home, I'm pretty sure he can find you whenever he wants to. It's better to just straight out ask him instead of beating around the bush."

Kagome grinned and agreed. After she ate her fill she spent the rest of the day working with Hitoshi in his small herb garden. At nightfall she steeled herself and went up to the castle, determined to talk to Sesshomaru. But after checking in many of the different rooms she had seen him in, she returned to her room, dejected. It wasn't until she was already dressed for bed that she noticed the piece of paper sitting on her pillow. She picked it up and looked over the handsome and elegant handwriting. She quickly read it.

_Kagome,_

_I am leaving today to take care of something. I will be back in a few days, I hope. I would very much like to talk to you when I get back. I cannot leave things as they are. It is not my nature. I know I am not exactly the nicest demon you have ever known, but I would like to try to be myself around you. If that frightens you, then you are free to leave at any time. But if not, I wish you would give me a chance._

_Sesshomaru_

(There we go. I'm writing the next, and probably last chapter, sometime later today, as soon as I get my friend's opinion on this one. )


	4. The Baby

(Sorry it took some time to update this, but I am really sick and I haven't finished the last chapter yet. I'm finishing it up now and I'll put it here tomorrow, after my friend reads it. I also have ideas for 2 short stories and one already written, but it's not Kagome and Sesshomaru. It's pretty much my own feelings for Sesshomaru, as strange as that sounds. Enjoy!)

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome turned and smiled at the group of children racing toward her. She had grown so attached to them, and spent every moment that she could with them.

"Lady Kagome, what are we going to do today?" Hitoshi asked, jumping up and down. Ever since his arm had healed he had taken to following Kagome around, making sure she had everything she needed. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We can play a game, or I can tell a story, or we can go walking in the woods. What would you like to do?"

The children all started to yell out their opinions, then, as children do, they started to argue among themselves. Kagome giggled and watched them with interest. Eventually they would come to an agreement, as they always did, but it was fun watching them try to work it out.

For the third time that hour, Kagome lifted her eyes and glanced back at the castle. The days had slowly stretched on before her, each one longer than the last. She hadn't realized how much just seeing the great demon lord had cheered her up, but now without him nearby she felt alone. She spent almost every night in her room, reading over Sesshomaru's letter and yelling at herself. She felt stupid, like she had passed up a great thing, and knew that she had only herself to blame.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the castle and noticed Rin running up the path toward her. She shot her a questioning glance, but the village leader shook her head. The children stopped arguing as she approached them.

"I'm sorry children, but I must steal our lady priestess from you. Now now," she said, holding up her hands as the children started to whine. "I promise you I will give her back as soon as I can. Go on and play in the meadow. Go on now." The children slowly drifted away, still complaining.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked, concerned. Usually if someone needed her assistance in the village the children came with her in case she needed something.

Rin looked around quickly, then leaned close to Kagome. "I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru. He hasn't come back yet, and this was supposed to be a quick meeting. I sent one of the servants to find the demon he was supposed to meet with, but apparently the demon says Lord Sesshomaru never showed up. Do you think something could have happened to him?" Kagome saw the fear in her eyes and took her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru is too strong and too arrogant to let anything serious happen to him," she said firmly. Rin did not look convinced. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go look for him. I'll even yell at him for making you worry." Kagome grinned at her friend, but in her heart she had a bad feeling. If Sesshomaru said he had something to do, he got it done, whatever it took.

"Thank you Kagome. I'll let everyone know."

Kagome ran back to the castle and packed a few things in her bag. She asked the servants to make her some sandwiches, which they did; she placed them along with bottles of water, a change of clothes and anything else she could think of into her bag. She grabbed her bow and arrow, just in case, and left the castle. She found Rin on the path out of the village with her bike. She pointed to the east.

"Sesshomaru went that way. The other castle he owns is quite a ways away, but with your bike you should get there with no problem. Please let me know if something happens."

Kagome reassured her friend, jumped on her bike and sped off. She wasn't exactly too sure of where she was going; she just knew she had to get there, and quickly. She passed out of the forest in a matter of hours; there were now only endless meadows and farms ahead of her. Here and there she spotted a few huts, but no big villages. She waved occasionally to people, especially the children, but she didn't deviate from her goal.

Kagome noticed, as twilight fell, that the feeling of dread she had felt earlier was growing. She felt uneasy; she was in unfamiliar territory, and for all she knew there could be powerful demons here. She put her senses on high alert as she rode her bike hard over uneven ground. She refused to give up and go back. She had made a promise to Rin, but it was more than that. She needed to know that Sesshomaru was okay.

Thunder boomed above Kagome's head and the clouds parted, bringing with them the rain. Kagome grumbled to herself and looked around for a place to stay. After a few minutes she noticed a cave in the side of a large hill to her left. She stood up on her bike and peddled as fast as she could, but she was still completely soaked by the time she got to the cave. She jumped off her bike and pulled it inside, leaning it against the wall. She shook her head from side to side quickly to get rid of some of the water, but it didn't help. She sighed and set her bag on the ground.

Kagome knelt down and rummaged through it. Luckily she had put together an emergency bundle about a month before she went into the coma; in it was a towel, some mix for warm broth, a bundle of sticks and some matches. She pulled out the towel and lightly set it on her head. She quickly untied the sticks and set up a small fire, starting it with the matches. Once it was going she pulled out her other set of clothes. Luckily her mother had thought to pack her a second school uniform, just in case; Kagome had never worn it until now, since it was easy to just wash the one she was using.

Kagome quickly undressed. She had no choice but to keep on her wet bra and unders, but she hoped that the warmth of the fire would help dry them. She took a moment to wring out her clothes by the cave entrance and lay them out on rocks near the fire to dry. She pulled on her other uniform, sat down, and started to dry her hair with the tower.

How was she supposed to find Sesshomaru now? She was stranded here until the rain let up, and it could pour all night. She didn't want to spend the night in this drafty old cave. She shivered and rubbed her hair harder with the towel. Her mind wandered, and she wondered where the daiyoukai was now. She knew, without a doubt, that Sesshomaru could take care of himself; so why was she feeling uneasy?

Kagome heard a shuffling sound at the back of the cave. She stood up and notched an arrow in her bow in the blink of an eye. She watched the darkness for any signs of movement. Just when she thought that whatever it was must have disappeared further into the cave, a movement caught her eye. She instinctively turned and fired her arrow.

It wizzed through the air and into the darkness. Kagome listened for the _thunk_ that she knew came when her arrow hit something, but it never came. She scowled and quickly notched another one as footsteps came closer to her.

"Honestly, must you fire things at me?"

Kagome was startled at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She instantly lowered her bow as the demon lord shuffled into the light. He had her arrow in his hand, and he held it out to her. She took it, stammering a thank you.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Looking for you," Kagome answered. She explained Rin's concerns, not bothering to voice her own, and asked him what happened. Not answering her, he motioned for her to follow him and led her further into the cave. After a moment a stench hit Kagome's nose that made her stop and swallow to keep nausea away. Sesshomaru soon stopped, and Kagome caught up to him. She looked up at him curiously, then past him. She gasped.

Lying on the ground was the body of a young woman, no more than twenty five. She was obviously dead, and had been for a long time. Kagome was about to ask Sesshomaru about her when a high pitched wail filled the cave. Kagome had heard that sound quite a few times before; it was a hungry baby.

Kagome followed the sound to where a small stack of clothes were piled up. On the top of them was a baby girl. She looked no more than a couple of days old. She had pretty blue eyes and some dark brown hair on her head. She was wailing as loud as she could, and Kagome made shushing noises as she moved closer. She gently picked up the child and held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

Sesshomaru explained that he had left for his meeting, but along the way he had been stopped by screams. Not sure where they were coming from he had followed them, and ended up here in the cave. The young woman was being attacked by a giant weasel demon, which Sesshomaru quickly destroyed. Unfortunately it was too late for the woman. She managed to thank Sesshomaru and tell him to take care of her child, and then she had simply slipped away.

"So why didn't you bring the child back to the village?" Kagome asked, soothing the now sleeping baby.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "First of all, the villagers do not know about me. They would have thought it was my child, and killed it. Secondly, I did not want to pick up the child."

Kagome turned to face him and held out the baby. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is not an 'it.' This is a child, a little girl. I don't call you an it, and you don't call me an it. She deserves the same respect."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Perhaps I shall call you an it from now on, hmm miko?"

Kagome scowled at him as she walked past him. She knew the child was hungry, but she had nothing she could feed the infant until they got back to the village. She figured that if they could just wait out the storm, everything would be okay. She made it back to her fire and sat with her back to the wall, the child resting in her lap. Sesshomaru followed in silence and sat down next to her. After a moment he noticed her shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Just a bit," Kagome tried to say, but her chattering teeth prevented the words from escaping.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. "Come here," he said. Kagome scooted closer to him, and he picked her up and placed her in his lap. Although she was surprised she did notice she was considerably warmer. Her face flushed as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. After sitting stiff for a moment, she finally relaxed and leaned into him.

Moments passed in silence, broken only by the occasional sound from the baby.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the mortal girl in his lap. She looked up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Are you?" he asked, not unkindly. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about; they both knew.

"I didn't mean to make you think that I wasn't ready for you to do anything," Kagome said, forcing her eyes to stay connected with his. "I was. It was just that…" She trailed off, trying to end her own sentence.

"You miss my half breed brother so much?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "It's not just that I loved him, but also that he was my best friend for so long. No one in my time got me; everyone always thought I was weird because I missed school and my grandpa told everyone I had all these strange diseases. The fact the Inuyasha waited for me when I was gone, that he came to my rescue time and time again, made me feel special. And to know that he thought of Kikyo the same way, more so than me, made me feel like I was nothing. I don't want to be nothing to people; I don't want to be just Kagome or that priestess who is good in herbs. I want friends, and I want to be remembered."

Sesshomaru thought over her words before answering. "So when we were dancing, you thought maybe you were just the girl who was there?" Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru grunted. "Trust me Kagome, if I wanted you just because you were there, I could have had you, a long time ago."

Sesshomaru seemed to be struggling with himself, and minutes passed before he spoke again. "The truth is, Kagome, you are special. You genuinely care about everyone, including me, and you share your warmth with everyone. You made me feel feelings that I thought would be dormant forever, and instead of being scared by them, I tried to embrace them. When you pushed me away, it made me think that maybe I was wrong to do so; maybe I should have just stepped back. But I have no regrets. And I hope you do not, either."

Kagome smiled at him before resting against his chest. She was asleep in moments. Sesshomaru raised one arm and gently brushed the hair out of her face. He finally let himself admit that she really was beautiful, not only outside but inside as well. He brushed his lips lightly over her forehead.

"If nothing else, my dear miko, you will be remembered by me. Forever."

Midmorning met the young couple heading back to the village. Kagome held the baby against her shoulder while Sesshomaru walked next to them with her bike on his shoulder. Kagome's sleep had been a restful one, full of dreams of the demon lord, and she finally felt relaxed. She slowly reached over with her free hand and took his claw. He looked at her briefly, but did not pull away.

"When we get back to town, are you going to go straight to the castle?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"I think that would be best," he answered.

Kagome sighed. "You know, the villagers are not as narrow minded as you might think. Sure, they'll probably be a little freaked out by the fact that you're a demon lord, but I think that they would come to realize that you have protected them all these years, and they will be grateful."

A moment of silence, then, "Perhaps you are right. But I will choose the time to reveal who I am to them." Kagome nodded her assent and squeezed his hand.

When they were about to exit the forest to enter the village Sesshomaru took his leave. Kagome couldn't push her bike with the baby in her arms, so she left it where it was and entered the village. Instantly she was surrounded by the children, all of them asking questions about where she had been and the baby. She smiled and told them that she had found the baby while she was out looking for special herbs, and had been caught in the rainstorm.

"What are you going to do, Lady Kagome? Are you going to adopt her?' Hitoshi asked her.

Kagome smiled at him but shook her head. "I do not think I would be a good mother to this little one. However, I think that I shall place her with someone in the village. Come along children, let's go find this young cutie a new home!"

They went from hut to hut, but most of the families were very big, and they had no room for a new baby. None of the elders could take her in, and Rin just shook her head. Kagome finally gave up and sat on the ground near the fire pit in the center of town. She rocked the baby back and forth, upset because she had no food to give to her. The children were still looking for a new home for her, so Kagome was alone. She sang a soft song to the baby, hoping the little girl would go back to sleep, at least for a little while. When a shadow fell over her, she looked up to find Hitoshi and his mother standing in front of her. She smiled.

"Oh my, she is such a small thing!" the woman exclaimed.

"Mama lost a little girl after I was born," Hitoshi told Kagome. "It was really hard on her, and she hasn't had any babies since then."

Kagome stood up and smiled at her dear friend. "Would you like to adopt her?"

The woman's eyes filled with tears as her trembling hands gently took the baby from Kagome's grasp. She hugged the little girl to her chest and smiled her gratitude to the priestess. "Does she have a name?" she asked, her voice thick with tears. Kagome shook her head. "Then I shall call her Kagome." She turned and walked back to her hut, calling to Hitoshi to get something to feed the baby. Kagome watched them go, already feeling empty because she had realized that she was well beyond her time to have children. She would never have a daughter or a son to follow her around and call her mom.

Rin watched her friend with sad eyes as Kagome was surrounded by the children again. She could see through the priestesses fake smiles; her friend was slowly loosing the luster that had been her spark her entire life. She left the village and headed into the castle to find her lord. She located him in his sitting room, talking to one of his servants. She waited until he was done and sat down next to him.

"My lord, there is something wrong with Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't move, but Rin knew him well enough to see that he had tensed.

"She is not injured. But I think that she's slowly coming to realize her age. She still feels like she is the age she was when she went into that coma, so when she realized how old she was, it hit her hard. I think she's just coming to realize that she can't have children anymore." At his quizzical glance, Rin explained that woman can't keep having children forever, and why. When she was finished, both she and the daiyoukai had flushed faces. "What should I do, my lord? I want Kagome to be happy."

"And she will be," Sesshomaru said kindly to his young ward. He smiled mysteriously at her, but refused to say anything else. They talked for a few more minutes, then Rin headed back to the village. Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day putting some things in order, and asked that the servants tell Kagome to have dinner with him in his room that night. He ordered that special dishes be made, and anxiously awaited Kagome's return to the castle.

Too soon and not soon enough, Kagome was sitting next to him. She was smiling and telling him about her day, but he could sense the same feeling of sadness in her that Rin had been talking about. He wondered if it was this thing about having children, or if she was lonely, or if it was both. Although she was well liked and respected by everyone in the village, she had no close friends as she did when she was traveling with his brother. He waited for her to finish her sentence and grow quiet before he spoke up.

"Kagome, are you happy here?"

Kagome seemed surprised at the question, but nodded.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Kagome thought for a couple of moments; she pictured in her mind the faces of the villagers, of the children, of Rin, and of Sesshomaru. She nodded again. "I'll stay as long as I'm needed."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I want to talk to you about that. Kagome, I-"

A loud crashing sound interrupted him. He and Kagome looked up in surprise as Rin ran into the room. She collapsed next to Kagome. Kagome quickly moved closer to her friend. She put her hands under Rin's arms and helped pull her up into a sitting position. When she drew back her hands, she was shocked to see blood on them. She looked at her friend sharply. "What's happened Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin took a few short gasps, then weakly pointed to the village. "We're being attacked," was all she managed to get out before she fell on her side.


	5. A Battle

Sesshomaru shouted orders as he and Kagome ran out of the room. "Get her bandaged, now! Then get whatever weapons you can find get defend the village! Move!" Kagome stopped only long enough to grab her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru slid his arm around Kagome's waist and lifted her off the ground, then picked up speed. He was out of the castle and in the center of the village within seconds. Kagome's feet touched the ground, and she looked around her beloved village with horror in her eyes.

There was fire everywhere. She could hear the screams of the villagers, and the smoke from the fires made her eyes burn. They couldn't see anything right away, but they heard loud grunts and moans all around them. She clung to Sesshomaru in fear and anger.

"I smell demons," Sesshomaru said in a low voice. He released Kagome and moved quickly between two huts. After a few moments Kagome heard the screams of the yokai mixed in with the villagers. She silently thanked Sesshomaru, then ran toward the edge of the village. She quickly ushered villagers to the surrounding forest, shooting off an arrow every time something dark moved in the shadows. Soon enough, all the villagers were evacuated, and Kagome turned to run after them.

Suddenly she felt the ground under her feet tremble. She felt claws across her back and screamed. Blood seeped through her clothes. She turned around as quickly as she could, but before she could see what had a hold of her, she blacked out. The yokai flung her over his shoulder, chuckled and vanished from sight. The villagers listened to its heavy footsteps as they huddled together. They listened as the last few death squeals echoed over the village.

After a moment, when nothing could be heard but the crackle of the fire, they looked up. Sesshomaru was walking toward them. They shrieked and started to run.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru called. "I won't hurt you. I'm looking for the Miko."

Many of the villagers continued to run, but Hitoshi stopped and turned around. He noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped walking toward them and just stood in place, a worried look on his face. Pausing only for a moment, Hitoshi turned and ran back to Sesshomaru. He might still be very young, but he had a good sense of judgment. And right now, something told him Sesshomaru would not hurt them.

"A demon took her," he said, looking up at the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of the boy. "What direction did they go?" he asked softly, so as not to frighten the child. Hitoshi pointed the way and Sesshomaru was off immediately. He knew that the villagers were scared and would probably leave, but right now, Kagome was more important. He smelled blood and quickened his pace, hoping that nothing would happen to her.

Kagome winced in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She looked from side to side without moving her head. She was in a dark room, it looked like. She couldn't be sure. She felt dirt beneath her body and knew she must be lying on the ground. She could see a few candles lit here and there, but most of the room was still bathed in darkness. She moved her head to the side and saw something, or someone, sitting against the wall. It turned to look at Kagome.

It was a giant yokai. It looked like a bear to Kagome, except that it had three eyes instead of two. The third eyes was placed above the other two, in between them. It stood up, and its head touched the ceiling. Kagome swallowed as it moved closer to her.

"Oh ho, so you are awake," it growled at her. Its voice was deep and filled with malice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome spat at the creature. Thoughts of her burning village flashed through her village. Had Sesshomaru been able to save the villagers? Would he come after her?

"It doesn't matter. Soon he will be here, and you will be dead."

"He?" Kagome asked. She tried to move her hands but they were bound behind her back. Her bow and arrows were gone as well. "He who?"

The bear yokai ignored her and turned toward the door. Kagome tried to sit up, but stopped when pain shot up her back. She remembered feeling claws along her back and realized she must be injured. She lay still for a moment, willing the pain to pass and trying to catch her breath. She wondered where Sesshomaru was, and if he was okay.

Kagome jerked her head to the side as she felt a presence. She recognized it from somewhere, but it was so faint that it was hard to tell. But it was getting stronger. She gently pulled at the ropes on her wrist, hoping to wriggle free before the demon near her noticed anything.

"Hmmm? What's this? This is not the one I wanted!" the bear shouted, getting to his feet and walking toward the door. Before he could open it, however, there was a giant explosion. The yokai flew backwards, barely missing Kagome, and hit the wall behind them. He lay still. Kagome looked back at the doorway and her face broke into a grin.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood at the door, Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. He smirked at her.

"Kagome!" Voices could be heard from outside, and moments later Kikyo joined her husband, followed by Akemi. Sango and Miroku entered the room, sitting on Kirara's back. Sango dismounted and ran for her friend. She quickly untied the miko and helped her up, moving her slowly backwards until Inuyasha stood between them and the now conscious yokai.

"What's the big idea?" Inuyasha growled at the beast. "You can't expect to just kidnap one of my friends and get away with it."

"You. Get out! I didn't want you!" the bear roaring, rushing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged his attempt easily and swung his giant sword in retaliation. The dangerous yokai blocked the attack and moved back. He paused for a moment, then grinned.

"And now, he comes."

No one had a chance to figure out what he meant, because at the moment, the ceiling collapsed. Everyone quickly moved out of the way of the falling lumber. Kagome felt rather than saw the figure standing in the center of the rubble, glaring angrily at bear yokai.

"So you've come. I knew taking this human would get your attention," the beast snarled.

"Hmm. You thought that taking one simple girl would get my attention?" Sesshomaru replied with a calm voice. He didn't glance behind him or acknowledge anyone's presence.

"And I was right. You are here."

"You were wrong. That scrap of a human means nothing to me. I am here because you destroyed my home, and that of my ward."

Kagome's face fell. She meant nothing to Sesshomaru after all? Had she imagined everything? Did she take everything out of context? She cast her eyes at the floor.

"You cannot lie to me, oh great demon lord," the monster said, chuckling lightly. "I have watched you two together. You watch her as she tends to the villagers who live on your land. She sleeps in your castle. You are in love with her, are you not?"

Every eye in the room was on Sesshomaru, who's face was emotionless. No one could believe their ears; Kagome was staying with Sesshomaru? Living with him? No, there had to be some mistake. Sesshomaru cared only for Rin and himself.

"The miko came to my village, unsure of where to go and what to do. My ward offered her a place to stay, and I told her to stay in the castle so that rumors would not be spread. I did not need scum like you on my land. When she figured out what she wanted, I was going to send her on her way."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's expression. Though his face never moved, she got the feeling that he was lying. Something was up his sleeve. She stepped forward.

"The demon lord tells the truth," she said, and everyone turned to stare at her, except Sesshomaru. "I am staying at his castle, yes, but we never see each other. We never talk. When you saw him out in the village, he must have been watching over his ward, not me. I mean nothing to him, or him to me. You picked the wrong human to kidnap."

"And the wrong daiyokai to mess with!" Sesshomaru said, quickly moving forward and aiming for the bear demon with his poison whip. The yokai moved quickly despite his big size, and was behind the group before anyone could see what direction he was headed in. He reached forward and grabbed Akemi. Kikyo cried out in anger and pulled an arrow back on her bow, but stopped, afraid of shooting her child. Kagome could feel the rage coming from Inuyasha as he slowly turned and pointed his sword at the beast.

"You dare to touch my child?" he said in a low voice. Kagome could see the winds moving around the sword as Inuyasha prepared to attack. But as she looked back to the child, she noticed that Akemi did not look scared or upset; she simply looked angry. Her eyes were filled with contempt and hatred, and they looked a lot like Inuyasha's eyes had on several occasions.

Kagome sensed something in the child and held up her hand to Inuyasha. "Wait, and see what happens." Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise, but lowered his sword.

Akemi raised on of her hands and flexed her fingers. Kagome could see her fingernails start to glow pink. She felt a strong power and took a step back. Akemi swiftly turned her body towards the demon that held her and plunged her fingers into his side. The yokai screamed in pain as his flesh started to melt away, and it threw Akemi away from him. Kagome moved to catch the child, but was not quick enough. Instead, she watched with no surprise as Sesshomaru reacted and caught Akemi swiftly.

Kikyo glanced behind her to make sure her daughter was okay, but kept her focus on the demon in front of her. She quickly released her arrow, slicing off his arm. He again cried in pain, then turned and ran outside. The group pursued him.

The bear did not stop; it ran into the woods. Kagome tried to follow but could not, due to her back injury. She kneeled on the ground, panting. Inuyasha stopped next to her.

"Go," she said breathlessly. "I'll be fine. Just go. Get him." Inuyasha nodded and took off.

Kagome took shallow breaths. She was having problems moving because of her back, and she knew that she needed to be there when this demon was destroyed. She closed her eyes and silently wished that her back was healed. She felt her power stirring, and wished harder. After a few moments the pain faded. Kagome tried to stand and, to her surprise, there were no scratches on her back. She looked behind her to make sure and spotted the daiyokai.

Kagome turned back around and took off after her friends. She could see Sesshomaru keeping up with her, but she refused to look at him. She knew that Sesshomaru had said those things to confuse the yokai, but she couldn't help wondering if maybe he believed some of them. She wanted to know for sure, but she was too afraid to ask. If he didn't care for her the way she did for him, she would have to leave the village. She wouldn't be able to face the daiyokai each day.

They finally caught up with their friends. The bear was still fighting and holding his ground, shooting energy balls from his mouth. Kikyo had an arrow ready, Inuyasha was attempting to get in a good shot with his sword, Sango and Miroku were circling in the sky, and Akemi was watching from the sidelines. Kagome realized that she didn't have her weapons and went to stand next to Akemi, in case anything happened. Sesshomaru watched her go, wondering what she was thinking. He turned back to the battle and quickly moved to stand next to his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, glad to have his brother near him.

Sesshomaru nodded to him and stepped forward. He was about to do something he never thought he would do; he would tell the truth about his feelings.

"Hey, you," he said softly, catching everyone's attention. He moved closer to the yokai, keeping its attention off of everyone else. "You were right. I do care about that miko. She's very special to me. I haven't told her yet, but I was going to, before you and your asshole friends attacked us. I will not let you get away with harming her. That's right; I smelled her blood when I was tracking you down. But don't worry. It's not me you have to fear. It's them."

The yokai turned, but not quickly enough. Inuyasha released his Wind Scar while Kikyo let loose one of her arrows. Sango shouted out her attack, and her bone boomerang flew at the bear. All three attacks hit it at the same time, and it screamed in pain. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, and his poison whip finished the large demon off. The body fell to the ground, covered with deep wounds. The head was severed from the body and lay several feet away.

Everyone was staring hard at Sesshomaru, who was looking toward Kagome and Akemi. While the child ran to her parents Kagome stood still. She had heard everything that Sesshomaru said, and her heart was filled with fear. Was it another trick? Or was the daiyokai telling the truth? She slowly walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she said softly. Fear stopped her voice.

He looked down at her. He could see her pain, her anguish, and he put his hand on her cheek. Her eyes asked the questions she dared not say out loud, but he knew. All he could do now was smile at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the sky.

Several days later, the village was being rebuilt. With help from Kagome's friends and the villagers, almost half of the houses were rebuilt. The fields had escaped the fire luckily and they would not have to replant all of their crops. Kagome was very relieved to see that Rin was okay, as was Sesshomaru. The villagers were still a bit nervous around him, but they were becoming more and more comfortable. Kagome loved to watch him walk through the village with Rin. The children still followed Rin around, and many of them grew to trust Sesshomaru as well.

Kagome took the child that was named after her and rocked her back and forth. She was so thankful that all of her friends were okay that she wanted to jump with joy. She slowly walked over to Rin and the daiyokai and grinned at them. Then, before anyone could say anything, she deposited the baby into Sesshomaru's arms and stepped back. She waited to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru's face held surprise, but he never hesitated. He rearranged his arms to suit the child and was soon rocking her back and forth as Kagome had. He looked up at her and grinned widely. Rin had looked worried a moment ago, but now she was relieved. She smiled to her friend and walked away. Kagome stepped toward Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, placing one hand on his arm. "But I was too afraid to ask you if you wanted to have children. I figured if you threw the child that you didn't, but now I can see that you would make a wonderful father."

"What would you have done if I had dropped her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome grinned at him. "You wouldn't. I trust you."

Sesshomaru felt as if she had just given him the best gift in the world. "Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about what happened that night," he started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I know what you would tell me, but I must tell you first, my lord, that I have loved you since I first saw you. Even before I fell into the coma, you had a special place in my heart. I didn't know back then that it was love, but when I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha so happy together, I felt as if my life was over. Then I saw you again and I gained back something I should never have lost in the first place; my hope. You made me feel happiness, and you made me face my feelings about Inuyasha. For that alone, I am eternally grateful. But the fact that you did so many other things with me made me slowly realize my heart's true intention. And that was to lead me here, now, to you and to this place. I love you, my Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, then his face broke out into a smile. He turned to hand the baby back to her mother, then gathered Kagome up in a hug. "I love you so much, my miko," he whispered into her ear.

A Year Later

"Sesshomaru! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!" Kagome paced back and forth. She was tired and annoyed, but what was to be expected? That's what you get when you are six months pregnant. She placed on hand on the top of her protruding belly and once again yelled for her husband.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had become mates a month after the bear yokai had attacked the village. Kagome was thrilled to learn that since her life span was going to be expanded to match Sesshomaru's, and she was glad to see that the years had appeared to melt away. The next day, when she had looked in the mirror, she looked like someone who was in her twenties instead of in her forties. And, of course, she was happy that she was able to bear children.

"Alright, here I am," Sesshomaru announced, walking into the room. Nothing had really changed about him, except that his eyes now constantly expressed happiness. He wrapped one arm around his wife and kissed her lightly. He rubbed his hand over her belly. "And how is our little one today?" he asked.

"Fussy, as always," the miko said. "Come on, we're already late. Are you sure you want to wear that? People might look at you strange."

Sesshomaru looked down at his kimono, then back up at his wife. "Why not? Just use the same excuse you used last time."

Kagome rolled her eyes as they left the castle. The last time they had gone to see her family was when she had found out she was going to have a baby, and she had had to tell people at the shrine that he was going to a cosplay party later that night. Today, they were going to get a sonogram done to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Kagome was excited; she knew that Sesshomaru could probably already tell what sex the baby was, but Kagome had made him promise not to tell her. This was her first child, and she wanted to share the experience with her mom.

Sesshomaru flew to the well, but he stayed close to the ground, in case something happened. In minutes they were through and back to Kagome's time. Kagome thanked the well for letting them through; she had discovered a few days after she and Sesshomaru had become mates that she was able to go home and visit her family. Her mom was so relieved to see her that they had hugged and cried for almost an hour. Kagome had guessed right about her grandfather; he had passed on some years before. She prayed for his soul at the shrine. Sota was grown, married, and he had his own children. But he still lived at the shrine, and intended to pass it on to his son one day.

Kagome knew that her mom was getting on in years, and since she was about to have a child, she wouldn't have that many chances to visit the present.

Sesshomaru helped her out of the well and they were joined by Kagome's mom. They started walking down the street to the hospital, which was just a few blocks away. Kagome insisted that she felt well enough to walk, but Sesshomaru still worried. This was his first child, after all. All the paperwork was filled out in minutes and they were all led into a dark room with a strange looking machine next to an examination table. Kagome got on the table, with help from her mom, while Sesshomaru stood nearby, protective as always.

The doctor appeared a few minutes later. She was a tall woman with matching brown hair and eyes. She smiled at Kagome, walked her through the steps they would take, and got her to lie down. Kagome shivered when the doctor applied the cold cream to her belly.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked, and Kagome nodded. The doctor picked up the small nozzle looking piece of the machinery and pressed it to Kagome's stomach. Kagome looked up in wonder as the black screen changed to a light blue color. She could see different shapes of different sizes, but it was hard to tell what was what.

"Okay, well, I see a head! And here's an arm, and a leg," the doctor said, pointing out different body parts to everyone. Kagome's face filled with joy as she saw her baby appear on the screen. Kagome's mom took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "And let's see. Oh yes, I see. It looks like you're going to have a baby boy."

Tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes as she squeezed her mom's hand tightly. She was going to have a little boy! She hoped that he looked like his father. As if she called him, Sesshomaru stepped forward as the doctor finished taking pictures and wiped the gel off of Kagome's stomach. She informed them that she would bring them some pictures of the sonograms and left the room.

Sesshomaru helped her sit up straight. She looked up at him and love overflowed her heart. "A little boy, Sesshomaru," she whispered as he leaned down and gently hugged her. "Oh I hope he had your eyes."

"And I hope he has your hair, my lovely little miko. I love you so much," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's mom watched as they whispered soft words of love to each other. She had missed her daughter so much during those years that she had been in a coma, but now she could see that it had happened for a reason. Her daughter was truly happy with her husband and child. And she couldn't think of anything that was better than that.

(I finished! Let me know what you think. I know it's not the best, but I am very proud of it. )


End file.
